Cómo Escarmentar
by PauGranger
Summary: Cuddy tiene una conversación con Wilson sobre su relación con House; una conversación que el mismo House quiere enmendar. CAPI 6 SUBIDO, FIC ACABADO.
1. You Don't Deserve Her

¡Sí! ¡Bienvenidos al maravilloso mundo en el que Lucas todavía no interfiere! xDD Por lo que espero que disfrutéis más aún el fic xD Lo empecé en verano y me arrepiento de no haberlo seguido y subido hasta ahora... Asi que, bueno, espero que os guste aunque solo sea un poquito :):):)

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes son de Shore & Co. (de momento xDD)

**Pairing:** House & Cuddy

**Spoilers:** Nada de nada.

**Situation:** Antes de que acabe la quinta temporada.

**Dedicado:** A Ne, porque sí.

EnJOY:)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - You Don't Deserve Her**

- No pienso en House de esa manera, nunca tuve que hacerlo – le dijo Cuddy a Wilson intentando aportar credibilidad a sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues… Sé exactamente como iría todo. Comenzaría siendo emocionante, pero nos quedaríamos estancados en la novedad y la hostilidad y en lo prohibido. Y luego nos daríamos cuenta de que el flirteo hostil es sólo hostilidad y su incapacidad para abrirse no es excitante, es solamente frustrante. Y… y entonces es cuando se produce la inevitable explosión y las recriminaciones, y no nos hablaríamos en 2 meses.

* * *

- ¿¿Que yo soy hostil??

House estaba en el centro del despacho de Wilson. Con una mano apoyada en el bastón y con la otra levantada enfatizando su enfado.

- No dijo exactamente eso, aunque todos lo pensemos… Dijo que vuestro flirteo es hostil y que si siguiera…

Y Wilson estaba sentado en su mesa mirando a sus papeles mientras House le hablaba.

- ¿¿Que soy incapaz de abrirme??

- Bueno, sí, pero eso no es algo que no sepa cualquier persona que haya hablado contigo más de 5 minutos, House. Dice que le parecería…

- ¡Yo puedo abrirme!

- Decirle a un paciente que va a morir después de una semana ingresado no es abrirse a nadie. Decirle a Foreman que la gente lo odia porque es negro tampoco es abrirse a nadie.

- ¡Pero puedo abrirme con ella! – decía mirando al suelo, sin dejar de pasearse de un lado al otro hasta que finalmente se sentó, y se quedó mirándolo.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí todavía?

- Esperar a que me digas cómo. Esta situación me pone de los nervios; ya no sé qué hacer con Cuddy.

- Jo, jo, jo. ¿Que ya no sabes qué hacer con ella? Por favor, House, ¿y qué has hecho además de hundirla cada vez que se acerca a ti?, ¿o intentar que crea que eres un hurón solitario cuando no puedes estar más de dos minutos sin pensar en ella? Eso es algo que tú debes hacer. Tú tienes que hacerle ver que no eres hostil aunque lo seas y demostrarle que puedes abrirte por ella aunque no puedas hacerlo por nadie más. Hazle ver que ella merece la pena y que serías capaz…

- Por Dios Wilson, cállate, no eres tú al que lo tiene loco.

Wilson se limitó a sonreír y a hacer como que seguía escribiendo algo.

- Entonces no tengo nada más que decirte, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Aunque eso de lo prohibido me gusta…

- Sí, esa relación jefe–empleado que tanto potenciáis y a la que tan poco os ceñís.

- No va a dejar de ser algo prohibido, siempre va a ser mi jefa.

- Eso ella también lo sabe.

- Y sabe de sobra que no podríamos estar dos meses sin hablarnos… En más de 20 años no he pasado ni dos días sin hablar con ella.

- Pues es lo que dedujo de toda vuestra situación.

House se quedó pensando y mirando hacia la mesa de Wilson mientras éste seguía escribiendo. Y sin inmutar más palabra, salió por la puerta.

Wilson volvió a sonreír al escuchar el portazo sin dejar de trabajar.

* * *

Comienzo cortito... Sí... Los capítulos irán aumentando, no os preocupéis :)  
Lo de los títulos en inglés.. No sé, los empecé poniendo así y me pareció mala idea cambiarlos...

Por último decir que cada vez que lees y no revieweas Shore tarda un día más en darnos momentos Huddy, por lo que en tus manos está no sufrir... xD  
(Es una excusa idiota para pediros que m dejeis un review, gracias xD)


	2. Yes, Trust Me

Y otro más, este un poquito más largo.

En**JOY** :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Yes, Trust Me**

House se encontraba en su despacho mirando por la ventana, mientras su equipo hacía pruebas para su último paciente y él esperaba los resultados sin demasiado ánimo.

- Llevas casi una semana sin pasar consulta – decía Cuddy tras entrar por la puerta de su despacho con la carpeta en la mano. Apenas la había oído llegar.

- ¿Una semana? No me había dado cuenta – le contestó pasivamente desde la silla.

- No puedo seguir dando la cara por ti si no realizas tu trabajo completo House, y pasar consultas es parte de tu trabajo; así que ve bajando. Sin excusas, que estoy cansada de tus intentos. – Señaló con el dedo pulgar por encima del hombro - Voy a salir por esa puerta y espero que me sigas –se dio la vuelta, prácticamente sin creerse sus palabras.

Él dudó un segundo, casi arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer.

- Te sigo.

Cuddy se volvió a girar y se quedó mirándolo con cara de sorpresa. Y por no estropear aquel momento, que seguramente no se repetiría, no dijo nada y lo esperó mientras se levantaba. Salieron juntos del despacho en dirección al ascensor.

- No hace falta que vayas callada todo el camino, no voy a arrepentirme.

- Es que no me fío de ti.

- Pues empieza a hacerlo, solo con el hecho de levantarme ya voy ganando puntos… – le contestó mientras ella pulsaba el botón para llamar al ascensor.

- Eso es cosa tuya. No me haces caso porque quieras House; te conviene ganar todo tu sueldo, como a cualquier persona. Si no ganaras nada con esto no te importaría lo más mínimo que hubiera venido a buscarte.

- Me conviene hacerte caso.

- Pues claro que te conviene, soy yo la que te pago.

- Bastante poco, por cierto.

- Lo que te mereces.

Subieron al ascensor.

- ¿Haces esto por el hospital o porque te preocupas por mí? – le dijo House de repente, mirando al suelo.

Ella se quedó pensativa un segundo.

- Por ambas cosas, eres tan empleado mío como amigo… No sé si una cosa supera a la otra – le sonrió – Sabes que me preocupo por ti, pero uno de tus múltiples fallos es que no haces caso de nada ni de nadie que no se llame Gregory House – decía mientras entraban al ascensor.

- Podéis probar a cambiaros el nombre todos; sería un "Gregército".

- Aún así nos ignorarías – le contestó sonriendo.

- Puede que a algunos más que a otros.

Permanecieron callados mientras terminaban de bajar. Se acercaron hasta la recepción del hospital, donde Cuddy le dio los historiales de sus pacientes para las consultas.

- Gracias jefa.

- Avísame cuando termines.

- Como mandes.

Cuddy se quedó mirándolo otra vez mientras se iba por sus pacientes y se preguntaba qué le había hecho actuar así con ella. Le gustaba, por supuesto que le gustaba, era la versión de House que todo el mundo quería ver siempre. Y esperaba que, fuera lo que fuera, le durara por más tiempo.

House, por su parte, sabía que lo estaba mirando mientras se alejaba; sabía que lo había hecho bien, sabía que a ella le gustaba.

-Hostilidad zanjada –dijo en voz alta antes de entrar en la consulta.

* * *

House va poco a poco... Pero consiguiéndolo :)  
Espero que os haya gustado:)  
To be continued...


	3. Just Call Me

Y seguimos :)

EnJOY this one :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Just Call Me.**

House estaba sentado viendo la televisión. Fútbol femenino. No tenía ni idea de cómo iban, pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado.

Y aunque estaba solo, otro sonido además del de las chicas dándole patadas al balón invadía el salón del médico: su teléfono móvil llevaba sonando sin parar desde hacía ya varias horas.

Sabía perfectamente quién era, pero cada vez que dejaba de sonar y luego volvía empezar ese estruendo que produce la vibración sobre el cristal, miraba la pantalla, sólo por el gusto de ver escrito "_**Cuddy**_ _**calling**_" una y otra vez parpadeando. Sabía que ella no dejaría de llamar hasta que él no lo cogiera. Y por eso mismo no le contestaba. Además se había acostumbrado a tener el tono del móvil como música ambiental.

Sonó varias veces más, hasta que una de las veces se paró y no volvió a escucharse nada.

House lo miró esperando una reacción, pero de repente parecía en coma. Ese silencio repentino se le echó encima y le dejó paralizado. Como un niño pequeño al que dejan de prestarle atención aunque solo sea por un segundo. Por momentos comenzó a sentirse frustrado solo al pensar que quizá Cuddy había dejado de preocuparse por él.

Pero sin duda, se equivocaba.

- ¡House, abre la puerta ya! – decía una Cuddy bastante cabreada que acompañaba sus gritos con sendos golpes con el puño.

House sonrió, esperó un instante, y orgulloso de haber cumplido su cometido, se levantó hacia ella.

Entreabrió la puerta, lo justo para ver su cara de enfado.

- Abre o te empujaré, y sabes que puedo contigo debilucho, que ya no haces deporte.

- Está bien, está bien – le respondió él, fingiendo estar asustado, divirtiéndose con la situación más que otra cosa.

- ¿¿Dónde puñetas llevas metido todo este tiempo?? – le dijo ella una vez dentro de la casa, mientras él cerraba la puerta.

- En Alaska; buscando a mi familia adoptiva, creo que han comprado un nuevo perro.

- ¡House!

- ¿Pero dónde voy a estar? Del hospital a casa y de casa al hospital.

- ¡Llevo dos días sin tus quejas!

"_Dos días…_" Pensó House.

- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Te quejas porque no me quejo?

- No es eso. Tengo que tenerte controlado, eres parte de mi equipo médico.

- ¿Y por qué llevas llamándome toda la tarde cuando ya no tengo que estar trabajando?

Cuddy se quedó pensando un instante.

- Por si mañana no pensabas aparecer, porque no sabía dónde estabas, porque llevo demasiado tiempo sin hablar contigo, porque me preocupo demasiado por ti… Elige la que más te guste.

House se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio vital.

- Me gusta que te preocupes por mí – le dijo con esa sonrisa que sólo él sabía poner – y me encanta que hayas venido – seguía mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella – pero como ves – casi podía sentir su respiración – estoy perfectamente. – se alejó de golpe y se dio la vuelta, andando hacia el sofá – Mañana iré a trabajar a disgusto como cualquier día de mi vida a no ser que llegue una mutante mujer gigante y me impida salir de casa – decía mientras se tumbaba.

- Está bien… -Cuddy se había quedado con cara de póker –. Hasta mañana entonces.

- ¡Hasta mañana, jefa! –dijo sonriendo mientras ella salía por la puerta.

_"¿Dos meses? Sabe perfectamente que ni ella ni yo podemos estar más de cinco minutos sin querer hablar con el otro…"_ – pensaba él mientras seguía sin prestarle casi atención a las jugadoras de fútbol.

* * *

Sigue poquito a poquito, ¿eh? xD Ya veremos si le sigue dando resultado....

Subiré pronto; to be continued...

Y muchas gracias por los reviews :)


	4. Don't Touch Me

Jaja otroo:)  
Espero que este os siga gustando... ^^  
Muchas muchas gracias por leer a los que no os puedo contestar los reviews !:)

EnJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Don't Touch Me**

- Necesito permiso para un TAC – decía House.

- No lo necesitas. Para lo que sí lo necesitas es para entrar en mi despacho. Podrías llamar antes, que parece que vienes a atacarme.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no necesito permiso para entrar…. En tu despacho.

- Porque hace mucho tiempo que no tienes educación, House.

Él se acercó un poco más a su mesa. Cuddy, por su voz y su expresión, parecía excesivamente cansada. Apoyó las manos en el bordillo.

- Cuddy mírame.

Ella le obedeció sin mediar palabra. Puedo comprobar que estaba muy pálida, que le brillaban los ojos sin motivo aparente, y sin duda lo más notorio es que parecía que hubiera venido a trabajar corriendo desde el Himalaya.

- Levántate.

- House, creo que hoy no me encuentro muy bien… -decía mientras se levantaba de la silla apoyándose en la mesa.

Anduvo un par de pasos rodeándola, y al momento casi se cae al suelo de no ser porque House la sujetó.

- Ven, cógete, voy a tumbarte.

La llevó como pudo hasta el sofá, y poco a poco la tendió.

- Creo que estoy…

- Enferma, sí, suerte que me parece que hay un hospital por aquí cerca.

Ella le sonrió, casi incapaz de pronunciar palabra. House la miraba concentrado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Cansada… Tenía nauseas esta mañana.

- ¿Embarazo? - le preguntó él.

- Imposible.

House dio el tema por zanjado, no era momento para comentarios sarcásticos.

- Me duele aquí – Cuddy se señalaba con la mano justo debajo del pecho, a la derecha.

- El hígado – dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Hepatitis? – preguntó House. Cuddy había tenido varios pacientes con casos seguidos de hepatitis hacía no mucho – Has estado con todos esos niños hace pocos días.

- Sí, pero lo dudo House, obviamente estoy vacunada.

- La protección puede alterarse si se produce un aumento significativo de la inmunoglobulina, y ¿cuánto tiempo has estado con ellos? ¿Casi un mes?.

- Más de un mes.

- Anda levántate, ven conmigo.

Cuddy obedeció, tampoco tenía apenas fuerza para contrariarle. Y apoyada en él, la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones del hospital y la tendió en la camilla.

Se acercó a ella y le levantó la blusa. Cuddy le miró como señal de resignación.

- Tranquila – le dijo él, con la voz más tenue que podía haber puesto.

Cuddy se relajó.

Él le tocó suavemente el vientre, debajo del pecho, quizá dándose más tiempo del necesario, con ambas manos, y finalmente le apretó un poco.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Ella emitió un casi inaudible 'sí'.

- Voy a sacarte sangre y te haré un análisis – le dijo mientras preparaba el instrumental – puede que no sea Hepatitis incipiente, porque estás vacunada, pero por el aumento de la inmunoglobulina los síntomas son los mismos – le puso la goma y le pinchó la jeringuilla - ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera para que se quede contigo mientras vuelvo?

- Si no tardas no hace falta.

- Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta de que me echas de menos.

Cuddy sonrió mientras él acababa.

- Volveré – le dijo con intento de voz parecido al de Terminator.

Cuddy no dijo nada, le seguía con la mirada hasta que cruzó y cerró la puerta. Después giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación, para mirar a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Lisa Cuddy no era tan valiente como Lisa Cuddy siempre había pensado; no porque tuviera miedo, no porque no supiera qué iba a pasar, sino porque solo se sentía a salvo cuando House estaba cerca. Y además House se equivocaba, ya le estaba echando de menos.

En algún momento de su anhelo, apareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Siento la tardanza, Foreman seguía esperando la aprobación para el TAC. "Et voilà!" – decía mientras se acercaba a ella con varios papeles en la mano -. Nivel alto de anticuerpos anti-VHA, pero con niveles inferiores a los de la Hepatitis A. ¡Un aplauso para el maestro!.

Cuddy, lejos de mostrar euforia, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada de la camilla. No es que hubiera dudado de House, pero, para variar, había confiado en él antes de llevar a cabo ninguna prueba médica, y para variar, había vuelto a acertar.

- Gracias, gracias a todos – House seguía compartiendo el momento con su ego -.

- Sí House, un mini-punto.

Él acercó una silla a la camilla y se sentó cerca de ella, lo más cerca que pudo.

- Solo vas a estar aquí dos o tres días a lo sumo, – volvió a emplear ese tono de voz tan relajante – mientras más descanses antes saldrás de esta habitación.

- House soy Decana de un hospital, no puedo descansar dos o tres días.

- No puedes; debes. Además, puedes dejar a cargo del Hospital a alguien en quién confíes, y cuando digo alguien en quién confíes me refiero al único médico guapo de esta habitación.

Cuddy se rió.

- No dejaría el Princeton a tu cargo ni aunque me estuviera muriendo.

- No te estás muriendo, pero igual me lo pensaría.

- Olvídalo House.

- ¿Crees que no puedo hacer tu trabajo? Estar sentado en un despacho ignorando quejas de todo el mundo y firmando papeles puede ser más divertido de lo que tú lo haces ver.

- Aparte de todo eso; para lo que estás totalmente incapacitado tanto moral como didácticamente, por cierto.

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

- Que prefiero que te quedes conmigo.

House por dentro notaba como se rompía en mil pedazos; se le había presentado la oportunidad sin que él siquiera tuviera que programarlo.

Le cogió la mano sin decir nada, igual que ella había hecho con él en varias ocasiones similares.

Cuddy sonrió, somnolienta. Al momento se quedó dormida, mientras él no dejaba de mirarla y no le soltaba la mano.

_ "Relación jefe-empleado… ¿Qué relación jefe-empleado? Una excusa idiota que Cuddy intenta creerse para no darnos una oportunidad… Otra oportunidad… Un vínculo que además nos ha ayudado a llegar donde estamos."_ – pensaba. Sin duda, lo estaba consiguiendo.

* * *

Vale, quizá os haya parecido un poco lento, pero es parte de la tensión del fic xDDDDDDDDDDDD Además este es más largo, ¿no? xD

En el próximo capi hay tensión y Wilson formará parte, seguro que os gusta :):):)

Un beso y gracias por seguir leyendo, to be continued...


	5. Stop Yelling At Me

Ñamñam siento la tardanza con este capi... Pero espero que sea verdad eso que dicen de "lo bueno se hace esperar" xD Por lo que feliz año ante todo, y espero que os guste este capítulo tal y como os prometí :)

EnJOY:)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Stop yelling at me.**

-Hola cólogo – le dijo al verlo entrar por la puerta de su despacho.

- ¿Cólogo?

- Sí, de oncólogo, estoy empezando a aburrirme de llamarte… como te llames.

- ….Vale, yo te llamaré nombre.

- ¿Nombre?

- Sí; de déjate ya de decir tonterías y llámame por mi nombre.

House sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Cuddy? Esta mañana ya estaba trabajando, me dijo que se encontraba bien – siguió Wilson.

- Claro que está bien, llevo 3 días sin quitarle el ojo de encima a todas horas para evitar lo contrario.

- Sí, eres su ángel de la guardia. ¿Formaba parte de tu gran "plan"?

- No del todo, pero fue un extra que nos vino bastante bien.

- ¿Y por qué le va a venir bien a ella estar tres días sin controlar su castillo encantado?

- Porque se ha dado cuenta de cuánto me necesita.

Wilson dudó.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices… Pero he estado hablando con ella bastante rato por la mañana, y no te ha mencionado ni una sola vez. Nada de que estuviste con ella, nada de que tú viste lo que le pasaba, nada por aquí, nada por allá, nada en el sombrero…

- ¿Cómo que no me mencionó? – le preguntó House al quitar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador- He estado tres días pegado a su cama, tres días pendiente de cada palabra que salía de su boca, tres días no haciendo otra cosa que rezarle a su Dios porque saliera de esa habitación.

- Pues debes haber estado con otra Cuddy, porque yo no la he oído mencionar nada de eso.

House se levantó sin mediar palabra, cogió su bastón y pasó al lado de Wilson para salir de su despacho lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

A mitad de camino, se la encontró.

- ¡Tú! ¡Enferma desamparada! ¡Ven aquí!

Cuddy se giró hacia él con cara de incredulidad.

- ¡Pero House, de verdad te crees que puedes tratarme como te de la gana delante de todo el ho…! – le gritaba mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¡Quizá se te ha olvidado quién te estuvo cuidando 3 días!

- ¡A qué viene eso ahora! ¡Claro que no se me ha olvidado!

- ¡¿Ah no?! ¡Pues no es lo que Wilson me ha dicho!

- ¡¿Wilson?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Wilson ahora?!

- ¡Wilson, sí! ¡A ese Wilson que ni si quiera has sido capaz de contarle que no me separé de ti ni un momento, ese Wilson que no puedes decirle que no querías que nadie más entrara en la habitación cuando estábamos solos, ese Wilson que no sabe que he estado 72 horas agarrado a tu mano para que me sintieras contigo!

- ¡Pero será hijo de…! ¡Claro que no le he dicho eso a Wilson! ¡A Wilson le he dicho que de no ser por ti seguiría enferma! ¡A Wilson le he dicho que me encontraba mejor solo cuando tú estabas cerca! ¡A Wilson le he dicho que has sido mi único sustento durante tres días!

House se quedó callado, mirándola, ya no le apetecía gritar.

- Ese Wilson al que no le has podido decir que cuando abrías la boca yo ya estaba allí.

- Le he dicho que antes de que yo pensara algo tú ya me lo habías dado – Cuddy tampoco gritaba.

- Ese Wilson al que no le has dicho que por las noches no podía dejar de mirarte.

- Le he dicho que solo dormía porque sabía que tú me estabas mirando.

- Ese Wilson que no sabe que eres el motivo por el que vengo al Hospital cada mañana.

Cuddy se quedó en silencio, mirándole. Abrió la boca en lo que parecía un intento de articular palabra, y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue. House no intentó seguirla en ningún momento; se quedó parado. Y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de la situación; todo el que pasaba por allí en ese momento se había quedado mirándoles y ahora formaban una especie de círculo desde todos los sitios del Hospital en los que ellos eran visibles.

- ¡El espectáculo ha terminado! – gritó House, y la gente empezó a moverse.

Él finalmente se giró dispuesto a volver a su despacho, y al acercarse a la esquina se encontró al mismo Wilson apoyado en ella, sonriendo.

- ¿Crees que he mejorado o he empeorado las cosas? – le preguntó Wilson sin moverse.

- Creo que eres un manipulador – al pasar a su lado comenzó a caminar con él.

- No digas tonterías; si te hubiera dicho que Cuddy estaba encantada contigo y con cómo te habías portado no hubieras hecho absolutamente nada; te hubieras quedado en tu despacho regocijándote con el placer de pensar que ella se acuerda de ti.

- ¿Y por eso tenías que mentirme y cabrearme?

- No es cabrearte, es incitarte para que fueras a hablar con ella de alguna manera. Cabreado es tu única manera de decir lo que sientes.

House no le contestó, en lo más profundo de su interior sabía que tenía razón, pero no pensaba agradecérselo…

"_Incapacidad para abrirse…_ - pensaba Wilson –_ Eso es algo que sabemos todos, solo le hace falta un empujoncito para mejorarlo… Ay House, si no fuera por la gente que te quiere acabarías hundido en un pozo de miseria."_

_

* * *

_

_Wilson, Wilson... Es el Huddy más grande de toda la serie xDDDDDD Bueno ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido, Cuddy y House gritándose por el hospital :) Ais 3  
_

_Por cierto el próximo capi puede que sea el último... _

_Muchas gracias por leer! To be continued...  
_


	6. Maybe

Y aquí el final del trayecto :)

EnJOY :)

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Maybe…**

Cuatro días…

Cuatro días desde lo que pasó en el hospital. Cuatro días en los que ninguno de los dos había cruzado más de tres palabras seguidas que no tuvieran términos médicos de por medio. Cuatro días en los que House no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella; no se podía quitar de la cabeza como se daba la vuelta ante la mirada de perplejidad de él sin inmutar ni una mísera contestación.

No podía dejarlo así, la verdad es que no sabía si había ido a mejor o a peor de lo que esperaba, aquello no entraba en sus planes.

Era Gregory House, por el amor de Dios, el mayor nefrólogo que ha visto cualquier hospital, había salvado cientos de vidas; y sin embargo la única que no podía salvar era la suya, por una enfermedad llamada Lisa Cuddy, que se le estaba resistiendo.

Él quería verla, quería estar y hablar con ella, por eso iba conduciendo hacia su casa sin pensárselo dos veces.

Aparcó como pudo en segunda fila y se bajó del coche. Nervioso. Inquieto.

Se acercó hasta su casa, y cambió un poco su rumbo hacia la entrada para vislumbrar si salía luz por la ventana. Odiaba los viajes en vano. Y más si eran de este tipo.

Al ver que el salón estaba iluminado, no quiso indagar más y se volvió hacia la puerta; llamó al timbre.

Después de un instante, Cuddy abrió.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

Ella, sin inmutar palabra le dejó pasar y cerró tras de él. Al entrar House miró a su alrededor; se aspiraba el olor de Cuddy en cada centímetro de aquel lugar. A House le encantaba entrar ahí. Se quedaron los dos quietos en el rellano, y con la mirada, ella le dejó comenzar.

- Siento haberte gritado. No quería que el Hospital se enterara de nada de todo aquello. De hecho tampoco tenía intención de decírtelo a ti.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Aunque fuera gritándome…

- Wilson… Me dijo que le contaste todo como si yo no estuviera allí, como si yo no hubiera formado parte. Quería saber por qué.

Cuddy finalmente sonrió.

- Te dolió.

Él no contestó, ella no lo esperaba; House apenas admite tener sentimientos.

- Le conté todo, House; que me atendiste tú, que estuviste conmigo, que casi no saliste de la habitación para tenerme controlada…

- Vigilada.

- Bueno, como quieras - contestó sonriendo -, le conté absolutamente todo lo que pasó.

- Sí, si eso ya no es lo que me preocupa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que quiero saber es por qué te fuiste, por qué te diste la vuelta cuando te dije que eras mi único motivo para ir al Hospital todos los días. Sabes lo que me cuesta decir ese tipo de cosas, ya podía haberme metido contigo.

A Cuddy le cambió la expresión en el rostro, automáticamente miró al suelo.

- Oye era una broma, es que solo quiero saber...

- No me hagas volver a pasar por todo esto, House, lo dejé encerrado en una parte de mí que no quiero volver a recuperar.

Él se quedó callado, interrogándola con la mirada.

- No quiero comprometerme a algo que no va a ninguna parte.

- No fue eso lo que me dijiste una vez.

- Lo sé, pero he aprendido a aprender a base de escarmentar.

- ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por mí?

Ella no contestó.

- Cuddy, sé que no sueno muy real cuando hablo de esto, - se resistió un instante - pero quiero estar contigo, quiero estar a tu lado.

- No me hagas creer algo que no sirve, House.

- Quiero hacer emocionante cada minuto de tu vida conmigo, Cuddy.

- La emoción se agota, House – replicó, con su último cartucho.

- ¿Eso quién lo dice? - preguntó poniendo cara de matar al que lo hubiese predicado.

No tuvo opción a sonreír, quizá sin querer, quizá no. Quizá le resultaba familiar porque era lo que ella esperaba escuchar desde un principio. Desde un principio de hacía años.

Le miró a los ojos, y temblando durante un segundo se acercó a él y le besó.

Tal vez no podría ir marcha atrás, tal vez se estaba volviendo a meter en un camino sin salida y que no le llevaba a ninguna parte, pero ante todo, quería ir a su lado.

* * *

Espero de corazón que os gustara, a mí me gustó escribirlo :)  
Y gracias por leerlo entero, me alegro muchísimo de que siguierais la historia!

A todos aquellos que me habéis dejado review pero no tenéis cuenta, muchas gracias también; los contesto todos uno por uno, pero como con vosotros no puedo; gracias de todas maneras :)

Quizá un epílogo...  
Quizá no... :)

Huddy saludos y Huddy abrazos a todos; nos leemos! ^^

**PauGr**


End file.
